


讓Bright博士教你如何適應新身體！

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 是Bright♂×Leers♂雙方都是女性的身體但心仍然維持男人請注意避雷
Relationships: Jack Bright/ Garry Leers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是Bright♂×Leers♂  
> 雙方都是女性的身體但心仍然維持男人  
> 請注意避雷

四級研究員Garry Leers在意外與疏忽下無意間觸碰到SCP-113而轉化為女性已經有一小段時間了，為期一週的醫療觀察早已結束，檢查結果表明身體除了性別改變之外沒有任何不良影響發生。照理來說她可以在獲得許可後再次觸碰113而恢復原來的男兒身，但Leers遲遲未提出申請。

「雖然說多次接觸有一定機率的轉化失敗，但沒那麼容易死掉的啦。」Diogenes如是說，順便還對每回有人員誤觸113就第一時間驚慌跑來來找他/她問一堆問題表達了不滿，明明直接去調閱檔案不就好了。

Diogenes的話語確實使Leers感到安心了點兒沒錯，但一直沒有再次碰觸113除了擔心轉化失敗還有些別的顧慮……或者該以牽掛來形容。

快步穿越走廊的嬌小身影直奔人事主管辦公室，Leers低著頭盡可能用垂在兩旁的頭髮掩蓋大部分的臉龐——113作用在他身上竟然還有增加髮量的效果，真的是不幸中的萬幸，不然以他原本逐年後退的髮線直接轉化為女性還能見人嗎。也不是說多在意自己變成女人的模樣才在此時遮遮掩掩，一同工作的研究夥伴們在這段時間早已見過無數次，大家也都習慣了。畢竟在基金會這種地方上班，所有人對於新事務的適應力都極強，每次見到面都是完全不同姿態甚至連物種都可能會更換的主管都存在了，僅僅是性別的不同只能說見怪不怪。

Leers只不過是穿著現在這身裝束真的不想被熟人給認出來罷了。到達目的地她便急促地敲了敲門板，得到辦公室主人的許可後Leers迅速進入並帶上門，確定隔絕了所有外人的目光後才稍微鬆了一口氣。

「Bright博士，這是上次開會提到的研究計劃書，只剩下請您過目了。」她一邊說一邊把懷裡的文件夾遞上，語調還算是平穩的把該說的話說完了，Leers站在辦公桌前忐忑不安的攢著實驗袍略長的袖口。對方會發現嗎？唔、雖然就是特別穿了才過來的，若是被注意到還是感覺很羞恥啊……

「動作好快啊，謝啦。」Bright接過那疊文件隨手放到一旁，然後抬眼對她露出笑容。

「你穿了那件我給你的裙子呢，果然很適合。」Bright如此道。雖然寬鬆的實驗袍掩蓋了下方大部分的衣物，但能夠從未扣上的前方窺見Leers穿著的那條黑色窄裙將腰側曲線完美地展現。「很好看哦。」

雙頰一瞬間燒紅，被稱讚了的Leers垂著頭沒有回應，只是縮著身子兩手把實驗袍拉攏了些，很顯然對於裙裝仍非常不適應。

即使身體變成女人，心靈依然是純正男性的Leers始終堅持穿著長褲與皮鞋上班，就算藉著『教導對方如何習慣新身體』為理由特意換成女性身體的Bright拽著Leers跑去女性專櫃也無法撼動後者。

「好不容易變成女孩子一回就是要嘗試看看打扮嘛！」那時Bright是嘟著嘴這麼對她說的，而Leers面紅耳赤的在蕾絲與粉色系布料間說不出話來。最後除了必要的貼身衣物，Leers只挑了幾件價位較低的中性服裝。

穿上現在這樣的一整套女性服裝真的讓Leers猶豫了許久才鼓起勇氣，裙子不是最令她感到困擾的衣物，心中那道跨不過的檻是女性套裝窄裙必定搭配的絲襪。那可是絲襪喔！？三十多歲的男人穿絲襪是什麼恐怖的景象！？即使現在身體徹底轉變成女性了，Leers心理上依然沒辦法把自己看作是女人，或許是心理因素造就的幻覺，她總覺得透過鏡面反射出的仍舊是那個滿臉細碎鬍鬚髮際線瀕危的Garry Leers，讓那樣的男人穿裙子和絲襪什麼的……天哪，那會是怎麼樣嚇死人的災難。

但眼前這是前不久Bright博士給她的一整套女性套裝。那時Bright將它們塞到Leers手中，笑盈盈說是讓她平常上班可以替換著著用，Leers盯著那套衣服腦中天人交戰。她應該要把整套衣服原封不動還給Bright博士的……可是，在這段時間對方經常勸說要她趁機打扮試試，甚至最開始還親自帶著自己去逛衣服。Bright博士應該是很想看看她穿上這些服裝的吧……不想讓Bright失望的情緒壓過了對裙裝的抵觸，最終才讓Leers下定決心穿上它們，並藉著工作需要來到Bright面前。

「不要刻意遮掩啊，明明就很可愛。」撥開披在胸口的長髮起身，Bright繞過桌子走到瑟縮的同僚身旁，高跟鞋扣在地上的腳步聲一下下在辦公室內清晰作響。她自己此時此刻就是穿著這樣的一套衣服，習慣的話裙裝其實真的是很方便的衣著。

「而且都是女孩子有什麼好害羞的。」把紅寶石護身符塞到衣衫下之後，比Leers略高一些的女人摟了上來，後者因意料外的接觸渾身顫了一下，驚慌的眼睛與Bright視線相交，她僵硬佇立著任由對方忽地抱住自己，這個擁抱使兩人此刻的、女性特有的柔軟軀體相貼。

Bright身上淡雅的香水味沾染上她的衣物，Leers知道這是對方使用女性身體時愛用的味道。而隨著Bright湊的更近，混合著洗髮水與蜜粉的香味縈繞在鼻間，好聞的氣味如同那些高級精油或熏香般讓Leers大腦暈呼呼的。她不知所措地眨著眼睛注視Bright與自己的距離逐漸趨近於無，那緩緩貼上來的柔軟雙唇最終奪走了她紊亂的氣息。

處在Bright雙臂間令Leers感覺身體軟綿綿完全使不上力，但這跟她的身體性別是男是女沒有關係，僅僅是當對象為Jack Bright時必然會發生的現象而已。Leers仰起臉接受對方給予的所有親吻，溫軟的黏膜相互摩挲著，只是接吻都令Leers心跳快速的幾乎要衝出胸腔，她的雙手輕輕扯著Bright實驗袍的前襟，因舒適感而在交纏的唇間溢出細小呻吟。

當這個突如其來的吻結束時，人事主管使用的唇蜜沾上了Leers的濕潤唇瓣，Bright抬手撫上對方的臉，以拇指將後者下唇那絲橘紅抹開，她對著羞赧的同事勾起微笑。

「下次來教你化妝吧，肯定會很漂亮的。」

「……好的。」她在Bright面前似乎永遠說不出不，那雙帶著笑意、深不見底的眼睛奪走所有的思考和注意力，簡單的一顰一笑都能讓Leers六神無主。啊，或許真的如其他同事所說的，自己早就走火入魔了呢。

當Bright捧著她的臉再次吻上的時候，Leers覺得什麼都不再重要了。

「機會那麼難得，你想試試看女性的快感嗎？」輕柔的一吻畢，Bright貼著她的唇輕聲說道，氣音組成的語句如同咒語越過鼓膜直接刻印在腦中，Leers先是瞪大了眼睛，雙手抓緊對方的衣服戰慄了一小會兒，而後她垂下眼簾，幅度極小地點了點頭。

Bright摸了摸她的頭——這是Leers一直都很喜歡的觸碰，然後人事主管牽起她的手，帶領著對方來到自己辦公室後方的休息空間。

「隨時想停下就告訴我哦，不會強迫你的。」溫柔的聲音滲入身體每個細胞，除了點頭以外Leers好像失去了發聲功能，她順從坐在那張簡約的床鋪上，任由對方褪去罩在她最外側的實驗袍隨手拋到一旁。

從肩膀延著上臂向下移動，手掌隔著襯衫在她的胸口壓了一下才繼續下滑，掌心勾勒腰際姣好曲線而後再度向下，那隻手掀起下身的布料從裙子下襬伸入，撫過被絲襪覆蓋的豐腴大腿並持續往上，摸到了腿跟、臀部，然後指尖力道不輕不重地滑過了私密處，帶來一陣酥麻的刺激。Leers陷在床墊裡癱坐著，五指無意識地抓緊了身下的被單，那些奇異的感覺帶著一絲懼意衝向心臟，使她嗚咽著縮起身體。

「不用害怕，我不會讓你不舒服。」空出的那隻手抬起遮蓋Leers上半臉龐的厚實鏡片，細密的吻落上她掛著晶瑩水珠的眼睫。「把自己交給我吧，Garry。」

那對濕潤的眼睛凝望著Bright，Leers以低低的鼻音回應，然後第一次主動抬起臉親上Bright的唇。

一邊回應著難得由對方開啟的吻，Bright手下的動作再開。她單手解開對方胸前的鈕扣輕易滑到襯衫下，那件包覆胸口的是當初她帶著Leers購入的合身運動型內衣，略微拉開彈性布料後，Bright的手直接揉上Leers的乳房，手法嫻熟的揉捏下能聽見Leers在快感下喘息連連。接著於逐步加重的呼吸聲中，兩指輕捏上乳尖使力便令她發出小聲的尖叫。

另外一隻在臀胯周圍徘徊的手也沒有閒著，在揉著胸時早已順手脫掉了對方大半條絲襪。Bright刻意在她喘的最厲害的這個時候把手伸到Leers內褲下，指腹按上她的陰蒂拿捏力道搓揉刺激。人事主管看著Leers再次驚叫出聲，她因上下同時襲來的陌生快意無助扭動著身體想逃離，高昂地喘息聲止不住從唇間泄漏。

無論是男是女，Leers那副經常泫然欲泣的臉總能勾起強烈的嗜虐心。Bright舔過自己有些乾燥的唇，那副模樣真的令人很有興致，她讓自己的指頭探入Leers濕潤起來的通道進出，略加施力按壓內壁就能逼出Leers拔高的嗓音，她無法克制地抽搐著哭喘的模樣使Bright心癢不已。

「Bright博士……！」Leers不知所措地躬著身子哭泣似如此喊著，淚水在眼眶內滾動個不停，波光粼粼的求助視線卻只是更加撩人。

「別總是喊的那麼疏遠啊。」Bright移動了下身體使自己籠罩在她的正上方，從側耳滑下的長髮掃過Leers縱橫著乾涸淚痕的臉龐，她的手稍稍放輕了愛撫的力道。「直接叫Jack就好了。」

「唔……Jack、嗯啊……感覺好奇怪……」連嗓音都染上過多的快感而變得古怪，這麼甜膩的女音是從自己嘴裡發出來的嗎？未曾體驗過的酥麻感自下腹擴散開，Leers的身體擅自擺起腰迎合對方的動作，明明那些無處發洩的快意只讓她想逃。

「那是舒服的感覺哦，比男人的時候還刺激對吧？」Bright帶著笑回答道，手指在Leers的身體裡時緩時急地進出，看準吞吐著指的穴口隨升溫的愉悅益發鬆軟濕滑，Bright增加手指的數量一點一點撐開她的身體，讓更多快感充填與其中。

「我不知道……」Leers哭著說，她的思緒已經是一片空白了。下身不時的痙攣愈發明顯，初次被觸碰的女性生殖器吐出愈來愈多愛液，知道Leers瀕臨界限後Bright的動作加大，下身抽插造成的水聲也因而明顯了起來。Bright傾身吻上那張無法閉合的口，灼熱的呼吸交織，所有翻滾於舌尖的膩人呻吟都被她吞下肚。

「去吧，Garry。」耳邊含著笑意壓低的女聲性感的令人起雞皮疙瘩，指腹重重摩擦著敏感的內壁把她推到頂點，Leers抱緊Bright的背，繃著身體哭喊著達到了高潮。

Leers仰躺著等待呼吸回歸平穩，她被激烈快感衝散的心神也尚未恢復，汗涔涔的身體癱軟無力，被打濕的襯衫黏著身體很不好受，更別提套著絲襪的腿部有多熱了。

「還好嗎？」Bright替她撥開貼在前額凌亂的幾撮頭髮，Leers的聲音似乎也還沒那麼快找回來，因此她只是很輕的點了頭。

「沒有不舒服就好。」Bright微笑著說，她抬手貼上Leers潮紅未褪的臉龐。「下次再讓你體驗更棒的東西吧。」

「……好的。」Leers撫著Bright觸碰自己的那隻手，以臉頰輕輕蹭著對方的掌心。

恢復成男性的事並沒有那麼急迫。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前半還是如第一章節的女性身體Bright×Leers  
> 後半之前寫過的O5議員Bright跟著參戰

「Brighty，我還以為你比較偏好男人的身體呢。」茶水間中Rights一邊對著剛泡好的熱紅茶吹氣，一邊朝最近連續幾次都使用女性身軀的人事主管說道。

「女生也有身為女生才有的好處啊。」放下手裡的拿鐵後Bright如此說著，然後在Rights好奇追問的目光下嚴肅地舉起一根食指。「例如可以自由去甜品吃到飽的蛋糕店！……不要用那樣的眼神看我，你知道一個男人走進去會受到多嚴重的側目嗎？」

「不是，你怎麼樣都不會是有閒情逸致去悠哉吃下午茶的類型吧。」Rights喝了口茶吐嘈道，另外一人蹙著眉不滿地撇了撇嘴。

「你那是性別刻板印象！我也會有想要大快朵頤甜甜點心的時候啊！」

「前面那句更是完全不該由你的嘴吐出來的字詞呢。」

  
逼近的倉促腳步聲讓Bright吞下了那些打算繼續辯論的語句，聲音在門口停下了，她們一同轉頭看向來者。Leers喘吁吁地站在入口處，以困擾的神情垂著眉看過來。

從觸碰到113的意外後已經好一陣子了，到現在Leers仍維持著女性的樣貌與身份。她不再如先前那般排斥穿著女性化的服裝，甚至有些與Leers負責的項目共事的相關研究團隊成員曾見過她化著淡妝的面貌，部分同事都在猜想或許她找到了更適合自己的性別也說不定。

她就這麼站在門口一副欲言又止的模樣，直盯著坐在這兒悠閒喝咖啡的人事主管，後者不慌不忙把杯內最後一口咖啡也飲畢後才投以一個笑容回應。

「那我先走啦。」Bright放下杯子後向女同事擺了擺手。

「Jack，」在她直起身離開前Rights開了口，後者的表情十分認真。「對那孩子溫柔點。」

「我知道的。」

Bright往自己辦公室的方向前進，Leers則以同樣的步調跟在一旁。一路無話，直到回到熟悉的空間後Leers才不滿的開口。

「Bright博士！您不可以在我報告的時候做、做那種事啊……」Leers略帶責備的聲線到了語尾漸弱，最後她羞的說不出話，只能抬起雙手捂住自己的臉。

「對不起嘛。」Bright摸摸對方的頭道歉。那是稍早在四級人員的例行會議上，煩悶而千篇一律的瑣碎事項報告中，感到無聊的人事主管惡作劇地伸手到口袋內打開了連接Leers身上跳蛋電源的無線開關，後者旋即顯著地全身一抖。但不愧是平日工作認真的Leers，她只低下臉停頓了幾秒鐘，很快便清了清嗓子如沒事般繼續她的報告，不過距離她最近的Bright還是能聽出對方語尾微弱的顫音仍藏也藏不住。「可是真的很可愛啊。」

「這不是藉口……！」Leers垂著眉眼從五指間瞪過來的神態看起來更像是嬌嗔的責怪，她沈默地與笑瞇瞇的Bright對視了好一會兒，才用極其微弱的音量補上了一句：「很難受……」

「好啦，我幫你拿出來吧。」鏡片下泛著光澤的眼睛看起來就快哭出來了，Bright拉著她推開辦公室後方的門，那個令Leers懊惱的小玩具便是她一大早在這兒替對方塞進去的。

除去Leers下半身的衣物，Bright輕撫過她光滑的大腿，私密處已是一片濕滑，想必是那粒玩具造成的影響吧。Leers適應力很強啊。Bright這麼想著，她的身體對刺激十分敏感卻能按捺下那些快意，不得不說相當令人佩服。食指勾起露在外部的電線緩緩拉動，Bright讓那個濕答答的小玩具在水聲中啵的一下滑出來，這動作引發的刺激令Leers一顫，殷紅的穴肉一開一闔像是在索求著更深入的觸碰，她面頰泛紅凝視著引起這一切的人事主管。

「讓你忍一天辛苦了，馬上就給你獎勵哦。」一如既往，在彼此開始親密接觸前Bright把963放到衣服底下，然後她親了下Leers的額頭，手指滑過那個濕淋淋的部位，離開前還在入口處按壓了幾下。

剝開Leers的上衣，Bright摟著她的腰低頭親吻那對酥胸，舌頭撥弄著對方因快意而挺立的乳尖。敏感的胸被脣舌靈巧地愛撫令Leers接連吐出嬌喘，她挺著胸膛主動祈求更多撫摸，這副身體已經愈來愈習慣女性的快感了。不僅是胸口，腹部、腰脊被那雙手摸過都舒適的讓思考融化，在Bright的觸碰下好像身體到處都是敏感點，Leers大口呼吸著，仰躺在床上接受Bright賜予她的全部。

性興奮下，Leers身為女性的生殖器早已泌出許多滑膩的體液，但為了避免把脆弱的黏膜弄傷，在手裡的矽膠按摩棒徹底推入她的身體之前Bright不忘將之裹滿黏稠的潤滑液。幾次下來Leers已經能接受性玩具的進入了，當那粗大的體積撐開她的身體時Leers發出了滿溢愉悅的驚叫，按下電動玩具的開關，Bright讓她濕潤的小穴含著激烈動作的按摩棒，一隻手持續在私處前方揉捏陰蒂給予刺激，內外同步襲來的、如同電流般的舒適感使Leers陷在床褥中，除了呼喊再也做不了任何動作。

「哈啊、好舒服……喜歡……」Leers的字句全部在呻吟下含糊不清，掛著生理淚液的朦朧眼睛無法聚焦，一波波歡愉沖刷著四肢百骸，大量腦內啡浸泡她的腦部，除了扭腰配合以獲得更多之外她沒辦法思考任何事物。

Bright凝視著Leers全身心專注在性快感下迷茫的神情，好聽的喘息聲、周遭逐步升溫的空氣、還有香水與汗水混合的氣味，她也開始感到口乾舌燥，下腹一陣陣抽動著渴望被進入。現在的話應該沒問題了吧。Bright思忖著抿了下唇，對於即將嘗試的新道具她也期待了許久。

帶出源源快樂的按摩棒突然被拔走了，陷在慾望中發熱的身體因渴望而難受，Leers幾乎忍不住想伸手撫摸自己，她眨了眨淚花下視線模糊的眼睛，Bright的身影並未像方才那般籠罩在她上方。

「Jack……？」Leers忐忑地喚道，她正要坐起來就被Bright輕輕推回去。

「忍耐不住了，看你一副舒服的樣子我也很興奮啊。」Bright撫著她的臉如此說，另外一根玩具慢慢推入Leers的體內，已經沉浸在快感的身軀要吞入這樣的體積並不困難，她只是不太瞭解為什麼突然換了件道具。Bright直起身體移動了位置，低下頭的Leers這才看清身下那根尾端也仿製男性生殖器形狀的矽膠玩具，而其中一端已經埋在自己身體中。她終於理解Bright想做什麼，心臟好像忽然跳動的更劇烈了，Leers緊張地抱住對方的手臂。如果她沒想錯的話，她們的身體即將更加貼近，一種迷樣的親密感催化了情慾，Leers呢喃著對方的名，Bright笑著俯身親了她一下做為回應。

蹬掉下身的貼身衣物，Bright胯坐到Leers上方，單手固定著身後的仿真陽具避免在動作中途滑出，她放低身體將陽具一點一滴吞入，搔癢許久的肉壁僅是被撐開都讓她差點直接高潮。壓下直衝腦門的強烈快感，Bright坐到最深後保持著這個姿勢喘息，她低頭確定Leers也沒有產生任何不適，然後才緩緩擺起腰，讓下體吞吐著那根連結了兩人的性玩具。每一下動作造就的震動都清晰傳遞給彼此，從交合間擠出的體液沾染上兩人的身體，擺動的幅度隨時間增大，她們緊抱著彼此互相撫摸敏感處，在不時的親吻間舒爽地高聲喘息。層層疊疊的愉悅感隨血流奔湧填滿身軀，即將瀕臨高潮使內壁絞緊了玩具。分不清是誰吐出的長長呻吟聲下，兩人幾乎一同到達雲端。

呼吸慢慢平復了下來，Bright把玩具拔出來胡亂一扔，她躺到Leers身側，綿軟的軀體彼此依靠，唇瓣相貼，十指也纏在一起。溫暖的氣息灑在臉側，Leers沉浸於此時此刻任何事物都無可比擬的幸福感，她倏地產生了自己往後永遠保持著女性的模樣似乎也不錯的念頭。

「工作時間玩的很開心嘛，Bright博士。」忽然出現的男音讓Leers直接嚇的尖叫，連帶著Bright也驚的跳了起來。人事主管休息間的門口靠著一名高挑的男性，對方垂在胸口的紅寶石護身符如此顯眼。

「那是……」

「我的其中一個副本罷了。」Leers坐在床上縮成一團想盡量掩蓋自己的赤身裸體，疑惑都還未完全問出口，跪起身看清來者的Bright便緊皺著眉給出解答，語氣帶著顯著的不悅。男人對此輕笑了一聲。

「誰是誰的副本還很難說呢，雖然你我應該都很清楚答案。」他無視Bright毫不歡迎的眼神徑自踏了進來，越過散落一地的衣物坐到兩人旁邊的床墊上，第三人的存在使空間變的相當擁擠。「我還真是挑了個好時間造訪。」

「沒什麼事就快滾。」

「唉呀，口氣好差。竟然私藏了個這麼可愛的小傢伙自己享用嗎。」男人對著Leers揮揮手燦爛一笑，而她不知如何是好的看向Bright。

「別對Leers出手。」人事主管凌厲的眼神似是要將人吞噬，從這人出現後Bright的目光就定在他身上從未離開，Leers下意識伸手覆上Bright的手臂，她頭一回看見對方如此憤怒的模樣。「你已經有個服從的優秀特工了不是嗎。」

「可是他沒有你的這隻狗狗那麼乖巧可愛啊。」男人逐步靠了過來，Leers所熟識的Bright更加直起身子戒備地直盯著對方，一隻手把瑟縮的她往身後輕推，那副姿態就像是在袒護著後方的自己。而他把一切都看在眼裡。「你知道我不是那麼糾纏不清的傢伙，滿足了就會拍拍屁股走人的，所以啊。」

「讓我也加入一次嘛，好嗎？」那是副面具般的笑容，瞇成細縫的金眸不容置疑。她咬著唇，深知這名議員的Jack Bright太過危險，人事主管的自己根本沒有說不的權利。

意料外的發展使Leers非常明顯地表現出不安，但仍然十分配合的改變了姿勢。她在指示下趴伏在女性的Bright身上、於那名男人正前方翹高了腰臀。而人事主管仰躺在床鋪上伸手撫摸著Leers，以自己的觸碰盡可能帶給她安心感。

「好聽話啊，真的很可愛呢。」那名惡劣議員以指尖劃過Leers的脊背，貼上後頸的脣舌只讓她感到戰慄，男性骨節分明的修長手指刺入濕潤的通道，因為驚慌而使她的肌肉繃起，進一步夾緊了體內的闖入者。

這是還沒真正意義上被任何男性觸摸過的身體，即便得知身後的人也是 Bright博士，強烈的陌生感依然使她心底產生了抗拒。明明每次Bright更換身體Leers都能第一時間就從那些言行舉止和細微習慣而馬上辨認出來的，但就算這名男性的舉動確實有她所熟悉之處，更多的卻是完全未曾見過的細節。這是她所不知道的Bright。

體內的指很快便撤出，炙熱的硬挺性器抵上了緊繃的穴口，無視Leers不適應的嗚咽，他徑直掐著手下彈性十足的臀肉將自身肉刃挺入最深處，初經人事的女穴正吸含著自己的陰莖，光是認知到這樣的事實都令人更加興致勃勃，他於緊緻溫暖的包裹下饜足地喟嘆。

「疼……」Leers倒吸了一口氣，隱約感到入口處黏膜被粗糙的摩擦擦破，不熟悉的體積與熱度撐開她的內壁使她只想逃離，而她也確實因此下意識將身子向前傾了些。

「別亂動啊。」男人緊緊掐著Leers的腰把她抓回去，像是懲罰她試圖逃跑的舉動，不留情的一掌大力摑在了臀上，火辣泛開的痛讓她呼喊出聲。

「不要那麼粗暴！」Bright收緊雙臂，以自己的體溫和懷抱安撫對方顫抖不已的身軀，她惡狠狠瞪視著Leers背後另一個權限更高的自己，那雙眼睛透出濃烈的、想將後者碎屍萬段的念頭。

「怎麼，你原本想找個機會換具身體再操她嗎？」他說著，胯部重重一頂引出Leers的哭喘。「被我捷足先登很不甘心？」

「閉嘴。」Bright咬牙切齒地擠出這個詞。媽的，為什麼是個O5就會變那麼欠揍啊，她一定要找個機會至少殺他個一次才能嚥下這口怒氣。

「Jack……」Leers抿著唇痛的眼淚直流，身體不習慣這般激烈的節奏，一下下急又深的無情撞擊令她難受感遠大於快意。很快就會結束的，Bright博士這麼跟她說了。她很努力想要放鬆下來讓自己接納對方，但背後的男人不給她足夠的時間，那些自顧自的衝撞搗碎了她所有的徒勞嘗試。畏懼被更凶暴地對待，Leers僅能翹高屁股無力地啜泣，緊抓床單的指節全都因此泛白。

在Leers身前仰躺著的Bright雙手反覆撫摸著她的背，一隻手梳開那些汗濕成束的凌亂頭髮，她抬臉輕吻滿佈淚珠的面龐、吻去對方低低的抽咽。

Bright承認看Leers哭很有趣，自己也常常故意惹出對方淚花閃閃的模樣逗弄，但絕對不是像現在這樣。 **她多麼害怕。** 無論怎麼安撫都無法讓Leers的表情緩和下來，天知道Bright此刻忍下多少惡毒的詞彙沒有衝出口，倘若眼神可以造成實質傷害，她已經將Leers身後那名議員千刀萬剮了。

讓Leers不快絕非Bright的本意。她想要的是讓對方知曉身為女性性的快樂——可沒有多少人能和自己一樣體會到兩種性別下不同的感受啊，而且她本來也就挺喜歡Leers的，每次新體驗中對方亦或害羞亦或驚訝的神情都讓Bright心情歡快起來，一步步帶領她可說是近期最有意思的事了。但那個該死的混帳打亂了一切，操，這傢伙的一舉一動完全是在敗壞Jack Bright的名聲。

來自背後的兇猛抽插不曾停歇，臀部被男人拍打撞擊的發燙，她的胸部也被後方伸來的手大力揉捏，原來女方在兩性交合的性事中是那麼的辛苦嗎？

「Garry，放輕鬆。」被水膜覆蓋的雙目隱約看見Bright露出心疼的神色，Leers知道那肯定是自己的一廂情願產生的錯覺，但她依然閉上眼睛，把自己的臉靠上Bright的肩窩。

「好乖好乖。操起來很爽啊，你真該親自試試。」議員的Jack Bright傾身，一隻手扣住了Leers的下頷強迫後者抬起頭，他伸舌舔了下她泛紅的耳根，偏著頭對使用女性身體的自己道。

「Leers不是玩具。」人事主管燃著憤怒的眼睛回望，她牽著Leers的手，希望能透過指尖的溫度替對方多少傳遞些安心感。而後者收緊了五指回握，細小的顫抖止也止不住。

難道不是嗎？他在Leers背後以唇形訴說著，因笑意瞇成線的瞳孔毫無溫度，Bright僅能怒目而視。

沒有人再開口，室內迴盪的聲響只剩下肉體相互撞擊與Leers的低聲哭泣。他突地放慢了速度，但一下下抽插都幾乎整根拔出再全數深入，重重的進出與未預料的變化讓Leers壓下泣音渾身發顫，他大力揉捏著身下人渾圓的臀肉，一甩頭把略長的前髮撥到一旁。

「哈——這麼惹人憐愛的樣子只會讓人想使她哭的更狠啊，我不相信你不曾這麼覺得。」他的手指劃過結合處那抽搐吸吮著自己的濕潤穴口，刻意按壓敏感的嫩肉，欣賞著她無法克制咬緊自己肉柱的模樣。

「已經差不多了吧。」完全不理會對方，她抱著Leers冷冷地道。

「確實呢。」調整了下位置，他再次將自己狠狠搗入，迫使Leers再次高聲哭出來。

「如果我直接射在她體內你會立刻把我撕碎的吧。」那句話才剛說出口，人事主管已經撐起身體幾乎要撲上前了。「開玩笑的，我才不想把事情搞的那麼麻煩。」

五指陷入她的腰際，幾下最後衝刺後他猛地退出，濁液全濺在她發紅的臀肉上。Leers濕漉漉的私處仍一抽一抽的，皮膚表面有許多道被掐出來的紅痕，激烈交合後腰部以下看起來十分狼狽。從男人的桎梏中釋放後Leers徹底脫力，她趴靠在Bright身上闔起雙眼。

「要你辦的事已經扔在你桌上了，可愛的小狗狗還給你啦。」提起褲子後他很快便打理好自己，站起身時看起來簡直像個沒事人似的。他對著Leers的方向拋了個媚眼，然後沐浴在人事主管怨怒的視線下愉快地離開。

一下下輕撫昏睡過去的Leers，Bright思索著要怎麼才能狠狠報復那個惡劣至極的自己，同時她會立刻替Leers去申請SCP-113的使用許可。不能再冒著節外生枝的風險了，Bright摸著Leers的頭想著。這段時光她已經相當滿足。


End file.
